Forbidden Love
by whizzpherreekblue
Summary: A story of Haruka and Michiru as Cupid & Psyche...


Note: Sailormoon is not mine so don't sue me for this. Please be kind with me, this is my first fanfic I've done but I hope I could make another one. This is some kind of a Cupid & Psyche love story. but ill let you decide on that. Anyway enjoy reading! Chow!  
  
FORBIDDEN LOVE  
Created by. whizzpherreekblue ü,  
  
There was once a king who had three daughters, all lovely maidens, but the youngest, Michiru, excelled her sisters so greatly that beside them she seemed a very goddess consorting with mere mortals. The fame of her surpassing beauty spread over the earth, and everywhere men journeyed to gaze upon her with wonder and adoration and to do her homage as though she were in truth one of the immortals. They would even say that the queen of Uranus herself could not equal this mortal. As they thronged in ever- growing numbers to worship her loveliness no one any more gave a thought to queen Uranus herself. Her temples were neglected; her altars foul with cold ashes; her favorite towns deserted and falling in ruins. All the honors once hers were now given to a mere girl destined someday to die.  
  
It may well be that the goddess would not put up with this treatment. As always when she was in trouble she turned for help to her son, that beautiful winged youth whom some call Cupid and others Love, against whose arrows there is no defense, neither in heaven nor on the earth. She told Haruka , her wrongs and as always Haruka was ready to do her bidding. "Use your power," she said, "and make the hussy fall madly in love with the vilest and most despicable creature there is in the whole world." And so no doubt he would have done, if queen Uranus had not first shown Haruka to Michiru, never thinking in her jealous rage what such beauty might do even to the God of Love herself. As Haruka looked upon her it was as if Haruka had shot one of her arrows into his own heart. Haruka said word, and queen Uranus let Haruka with the happy confidence that Haruka would swiftly bring about Michiru's ruin.  
  
What happened, however , was not what she had counted on. Michiru did not fall in love with a horrible wretch, she did not fall in love at all. Still more strange, no one fell in love with her. Men were content to look and wonder and worship---and then pass on to marry someone else. Both her sisters, inexpressibly inferior to her, were splendidly married, each to king. Michiru, the all-beautiful, sat sad and solidarity, only admired, never loved. It seemed that no man wanted her.  
  
This was, of course, most disturbing to her parents. Her father finally traveled to an oracle of Apollo to ask his advice on how to get her a good husband. The god answered him, but his words were terrible. Haruka had told him the whole story and had begged for his help, everyone know that Haruka is something special that she even wants to be a man. Accordingly Apollo said that Michiru , dressed in deepest mourning, must be set on the summit of a rocky hill and left alone, and that there her destined husband or rather a wife, a fearful winged serpent, stronger than the gods themselves, would come to her and make her his wife.  
  
The misery of all when Michiru's father brought back his shocking news can be imagined. They dressed the maiden greater sorrowing than if it had been to her tomb. But Michiru herself kept her courage. "You should have wept for me before," she told them, "because of the beauty that has drawn down upon me the jealousy of Heaven. Now go, knowing grief, leaving the lovely helpless creature to meet her doom alone, and they shut themselves in their palace to mourn all their days for her.  
  
On the high hilltop in the darkness Michiru sat, waiting for she knew not what terror. There, as she wept and trembled, a soft breath of the wind came through the stillness to Michiru , the gentle breathing of Zephyr, sweetest and mildest of winds. She felt it lift her up. She was floating away from the rocky hill and down until she lay upon a grassy meadow soft as a bed and fragrant with flowers. It was so peaceful there, all her trouble left her and she slept. She woke beside a bright river; and on its bark was a mansion stately and beautiful as though built for a god, with pillars of gold and walls of silver and floors inlaid with precious stones. No sound was to be heard; the place seemed deserted and Michiru drew near, awestruck at the sight of such splendor. As she hesitated on the threshold, a voice sounded in her ear. She could see no one , but the words they spoke came clearly to her . "We are your servant " the said the voices , " ready to do whatever you desire. and this house is for first you but you must enter without fear and bathe to refresh yourself. Then a banquet table would be spread for you."  
  
The bath was the most delightful, the food the most delicious, she had ever enjoyed. While she dined, a sweet music breathed around her: a great choir seemed to sing to a violin, but she could only hear not see, them. She thought about how wonderful again to play it, to hear its sweet sound , to go with her own world to forget her problem just for a second. Throughout the day , except for the strange companionship of the vioces , she was alone, but in some inexplicable way she felt sure that with the coming of the night her ' wife ' would be with her. And so it happened . She felt someone embracing her from behind as light as a feather in her skin. Like the soft breeze of the wind caressing her lightly. Kissing her neck delicately as if she was very fragile. Hearing her murmuring voice softly beside her ear, all her fears left her. She knew without seeing ' him ' that here was no monster or a shape of terror, but the lover and a ' husband ' she had longed for.  
  
" Tell me. who are you? " asked Michiru.  
  
" I. I. I'm. I'm nothing compared to you. my love." answered Haruka while braking the embrace.  
  
Michiru, hurt.sense her braking the embrace and immediately turn around and face her lover. She was surprised to see no one. The only sight she's seeing is a large window with the moon shining through it while the cool breeze of wind entering the bedroom.  
  
" No. you're something special. "Whispered Michiru.  
  
Michiru almost jumped when someone spoke. " Why. Why are you so eager to know? "  
  
Michiru startled by her question, feeling untrusted by this person.  
  
" Why ?!?!! Because . Because I. I want to know you more. " Whispered softly feeling embarrassed.  
  
" You don't have to because there's nothing to know about. " Haruka told her frankly.  
  
" Yes there is! " Protested Michiru.  
  
" Oh? Then what about? " Ask Haruka.  
  
" Amm. Amm. "  
  
" 'Amm' What? " Ask Haruka again.  
  
" Maybe .what. you look like? "Answered Michiru.  
  
" Ask me anything except that. " moving closer to Michiru.  
  
Michiru feeling her ' husband ' presence sighed and closed her eyes as tiredness came over her. Haruka seeing the tiredness of her wife, whispered " Maybe we should talk tomorrow, neh? " while rubbing Michiru's shoulder. Michiru leaned closer to make herself even more comfortable in the presence of this stranger making her doubt fade away. Haruka closing the gap between them, kissing her lover's shoulder, nuzzled her neck while whispering some sweet words that make Michiru feel loved. Loved, is it that possible that this person really loved her. Because who she really is or is it only her body that attracted this person but she doubt that. Maybe she's just being paranoid in this kind of things. But the thought still makes her doubt.  
  
Breaking the silence, a concerned voice spoke, " I think a rest will make you feel better tomorrow, ne? "  
  
" Maybe your right. I'm feeling a little tired this day. "Reassuring her lover not to worry.  
  
Haruka waited until Michiru slept. then without words she kissed Michiru's forehead and said  
  
" Sleep tight. my love." And she flew away in the open window.  
  
Comments, suggestion, complaints, violent reaction, anything! Just tell me. I know the story sucks but IM trying to learn. please be more patient with me. any way hope you like it. mail me.. yellowsacredgirl@yahoo.com.... Ja Ne! 


End file.
